Binary Codes and Pretty Spies
by Menami
Summary: Quinn is your average teenager. Well she would be if she wasn't a wicked hacker who's been caught by some organization she's never heard of and now has to save some badass spy named Rachel who isn't so badass anymore because she's now being held in captivity. G!P Quinn. Hacker! Quinn. Badass! Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So if you didn't read the summary, this story contains G!p Quinn. If that offends you in any way, bye. Anyway I recently started up watching Kill la Kill and was inspired by Inumuta's character. So I figured why not make Quinn a harass hacker. **

**Rated M for later chapters. **

I sat on the inside of the billboard typing away on my Alienware laptop. Perfect computer for a gaming nerd like myself, if you subtract the fact that it runs on Windows 8.

I had made this place my home away from home. Normally I would be in my room, pwning some noobs but with Russell back, my routine was shot to hell. And since mom died, there was nobody to stop his drunken brutality.

What kid wants to deal with their father calling them a disgrace?

With no friends to run to, I searched for a place where nobody would find me when I don't want to be found and what better place than a billboard of whatever crap horror movie was being advertised for the time being?

Despite my...abnormality, Russell still kept me fed and alive. Solely for the fact that without me, his business would have crashed and he arrested a long time ago.

My skills in computer exceeded using the internet to Twit (Is that even what it's called) about my day and pirating movies or games. I was rather skilled at hacking. I had the power and talent to make or break any company I wanted to, which brings me to my current activity.

The football team has always fucked with me and after dealing with it for years, I figured as my own personal senior prank I would teach them a lesson. And what better way to do that than put their captain in his place? Sure messing with Hudson would fuck over Kurt and he's a nice guy, but that's not my problem.

Typing in the final codes, I watched with a smirk on my face as their stocks rapidly declined when suddenly my computer alerted me that the FBI was onto me. I knew I had to move but within seconds the only safe exit from the billboard was kicked down and men rushed in. Luckily for me there was only two men.

_'Heh. Never underestimate your adversaries. But how did they get here so quickly?' _

I swiftly threw my bag, filled with useless textbooks filled with knowledge I learned years ago and bolted to the exit. By the time the men had regained composure I had already made it down the ladder.

I continued my running, my pink hair getting into my face every now and then.

_'Note to self: Get a fucking haircut.' _

I rounded into an alley only to be met with a dozen more soldiers, guns trained on me. It then hit me that the men from before were to lure me here.

Dropping to my knees and putting my hands in the air, I decided to go for the 'innocence' route, "Please, Please don't hurt me! It was just an innocent prank."

Suddenly a woman with brown hair walked between all of the henchmen. Judging by the way they all parted like the red sea and she was Moses, I'm gonna go ahead and assume she's the boss.

The woman was tiny, but her posture demanded respect and obedience. She reminded me of my father and it made me sick.

Her voice was firm,"As a mother, I can tell when someone is trying to feed me lies and crocodile tears. Don't waste that on me."

She tugged me up onto my feet and despite the fact that I was taller than her, she made me feel a foot tall.

_'Another trait she shares with Russell. Christ, I dislike her already.' _

I remained silent and she took note of my attention as she continued to talk, her voice never losing it's authority, "We've been tracking you for a while, Fabray. If you wish not to be shot, I suggest you follow me."

With that she released my arm and stalked away.

_'Well Quinnie, you have two options: die at the hands of these idiots or go into question car with a bitch who may potentially kill me regardless.' _

I released a sigh and watched the way the woman's hips swayed as she walked.

_'Well at least if I go with her, I'll get shot by a woman with a nice ass.' _

With that last thought, I followed the still nameless woman to her car right after sticking my tongue out at the fucktards she brought along with her.

**Sorry for all mistakes and my overall bad English!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW! 48 follows, 17 favs, and 10 reviews. Thank you guys. I do apologize for the short chapter but the first was really meant to just be an introduction to the story line and give a taste of Quinn's character. **

**As for the reviewer who questioned the whole "Badass Rachel thing" 1. Rachel hasn't completely lost her character. I'm just adding a bit more to her. I also believe that she could never be a complete badass. And 2. I haven't even formally introduced you to her yet.**

**A/N 2: Please do leave constructive criticism. English isn't my first language and this is my first story that isn't a one shot. Feel free to tell me if you think I should explain a certain thing or made any mistakes. Just don't be rude about it.**

When I opened the door and ducked my head down, I couldn't help but let out a low whistle.

"Nice ride. Mind if I take it for a spin?"

The woman didn't even crack a smile and stared at me as if she was anticipating me to do...something. I murmured sliding into the car, sinking into the plush, leather seat, "Geez. Lighten the fuck up."

I placed my bag beside me, keeping a hand on it's blue strap. Never know if she plans on taking it and I'm not taking that risk. She seemed to notice my caution as she let out a small chuckle crossing her legs and placing clasped hands on her lap, "If I wanted your computer, it would have been in my possession by now."

Crossing my arms, I let out a puff of breath and raised my brows, staring at her, "So are you always this serious or-" She interrupted me,a fierce glare on her face, "Are you always this impatient?". I gave her an incredulous look, "Oh I'm sorry I'm not so cooperative and cool with people who just fucking kidnapped me, lady! Can I at least get a name? I'll be satisfied and quiet if you do."

"Shelby Corcoran."

I gave her a small salute with two fingers, "Well it's very nice to meet you Ms. Corcoran."

Several minutes filled with awkward silence and me twiddling my thumbs while whistling until Shelby gave me a death glare later, we arrived at an abandoned apartment building. Staring up at the building I rolled my eyes and gave her a lopsided smile,"Abandoned house for your HQ huh? How original."

"Shut up and follow me." I did as she said and we walked through the front door.

_'No secret entrance or eye scanner thingy? Maybe they aren't as cliche as I originally thought.' _

Lost in my thoughts I failed to notice Shelby's hand before she grabbed me by the arm (roughly might I add. Fucking rude.) And dragged me into an elevator.

"So this is where we go underground to see all the awesome stuff right?"

She remained silent and stared at the floor levels. She hit the stop button.

"Uh...Shelby. I don't know how old you are or if you're in need of glasses but you just stopped us in the middle of two floors." As the doors slid open I couldn't help but be insanely impressed at what I was seeing.

_'Nice computers. Neatly placed wires. Leather seats and oooo a refrigerator!' _

Before I could take in the space completely, Shelby once again walked off without me._ 'As if I know where I'm going. If she wants me she should at least have the courtesy to wait.' _

We arrived to a small room, a table in the center with multiple chairs around it. On the right wall there was a white board, uncapped markers placed on the side.

Shelby gestured for me to sit down in one of the chairs and I chose to sit in one of the chairs at the head of the table, "So now can to 'brief' me on what I have to do?"

"Wait."

After another five or so minutes, in walked three other people looking no more than 4 years older than me. One by one I analyzed them seeing what I could pick up. I mean, I'm a terrible judge of character but what the hell? Why not try?

_'Brunette, most likely Latina, gives off the whole "I'm a badass" vibe...makes my gaydar tick.' _

I shifted my gaze to the blonde next to her.

_'Tall, probably uses her looks to deceive people with the dumb blonde act, probably nice.' _

And lastly the boy with the Mohawk.

_'Jesus Christ. Are Mohawks even fashionable anymore? Most likely the muscle of the trio, loyal, douchebag at times.' _

"Fabray, this is Lopez, Pierce, and Puckerman."

"Actually the name is Puck."

"And my name is actually-" Shebly once again interrupted me_ 'I will steal your gun and shoot you if you do that again'_ "We don't use first names or distribute them to others."

I gave her a quizzical look, "Are you senile or did you forget that you told me yours?" She looked over at me with a small smile, "Security risks were worth it to get you to shut up." Just as quick as her smile appeared, it disappeared, "Now sit, I will explain your mission now."

She flipped a switch on the table and I yelped when it flipped over, a screen covering it's surface. "Fucking cool." I whispered to myself.

"Your mission is to extract my daughter being held prisoner by the enemy. I would take this to the boss but as it is her daughter, her rescue would be pushed to the side and-"

This time I was the one to interrupt her, "Why is she a bitch or something?"

"What?"

"Well you said her rescue would be delayed so I was wondering why? Do people just not like her?"

Lopez snickered at my question spoke up, "I don't."

Shelby brought my attention back to her by grabbing my head and twisting it toward her.

_'Her and man handling I swear.'_

"No. They would see it as too personal of a matter despite the fact that she's done work for them since she turned 16."

"Oh. So it's because your higher ups are dicks"

Shelby sighed and Puck choked on the water he was drinking and patted my back, "Pretty much yeah!"

"Can we get back to the mission at hand, please?" Lopez, Puck, and I mumbled out a yeah and it was then that I realized that Pierce had yet to say I word. _'Eh. Time to talk to her later I guess.' _

"As I was saying you are to find her, and save her. Simple. Do this and you'll be home free."

I think this lady seriously forgot one little fact, "I'm not a spy or...whatever the hell you guys are. Who are you anyway?"

"Classified" They all, sans Pierce, said in in unison.

"Well who is 'the enemy'?" Receiving the same response I let out an exasperated breath. "Well how the hell do I help when 1. I know nothing except rescue some girl I don't even know what she looks like and 2. I'm just a computer geek?"

Shelby turned her body toward the keyboard to the side and began typing in some codes as she spoke to me, "Her name is Rachel Berry. Full names are needed for you to do your job and you and I bothered know you aren't just some 'computer geek'. As for what she looks like..."

Shelby hit the enter key on the board and up popped a picture of a beautiful girl. I felt a slight stirring in my pants at just the sight of her and sighed.

_'How come every time I'm so adamant about not doing something, Mini Quinn takes control?' _

**Sorry if this chapter was rather boring or lackluster. But it was necessary. Next chapter will be basic training for Quinn and we get a peek at Rachel. **


End file.
